pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrine Priest
Shrine Priests are sacred defenders of the spiritual realm, while they have access to most oracle spells, the specialize in spells of protection that are unique to them. Role: '''Shrine Priests are quite competent in battle, though their primary role is to support other healers with spells that reduce the damage taken from an enemy's attack. '''Alignment: '''Cannot be evil. '''In Templa'Tol: '''Shrine priests are generally from the area around Southern Sela and the 9,000 Isles, they tend to be spiritual leaders in small communities. '''Hit Die: D6 Class Skills The Shrine Priest's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Acrobatics (Dex), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (history), Knowledge (nobility), Knowledge (Religion), Linguistics (Int), Perform (Cha), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: '4 + Int Modifier. Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Shrine Priests are proficient with Simple Weapons, the Mancatcher, the Katana, the Wakizashi, the nine-ringed broad sword the nine-ringed staff, the longbow and the shortbow. However they are not proficient with any armor or shields. 'Spells' A shrine priest casts divine spells which are drawn from the 'shrine priest 'spell list presented in Spell Lists. A shrine priest must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a shrine priest must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a shrine priest's spell is 10 + the spell level + the shrine priest's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a shrine priest can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on the table above. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). Shrine priests meditate or pray for their spells. Each shrine priest must choose a time when she must spend 1 hour each day in quiet contemplation or supplication to regain her daily allotment of spells. A shrine priest may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric and shrine priest spell lists, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. 'Attunement' Shrine Priests have a powerful connection with the souls of the dead, and can communicate with their underlying consciousness in a similar way to a speak to animals' spell. They can also speak to Kami spirits in the same way. Also, all knowledge skills trained by the Shrine Priest use their Wisdom Modifier instead of their Intelligence Modifier as a bonus. 'Spirit A shrine priest has a powerful connection with the spiritual realm, thus, naturally they have limited control over it allowing them to manifest a spirit companion, they can choose any type of animal that a druid can choose for their animal companion however this creature has the incorporeal subtype. Unlike normal animals of its kind, an animal companion's Hit Dice, abilities, skills, and feats advance as the shrine priest advances in level. Most animal companions increase in size when their shrine priest reaches 4th or 7th level, depending on the companion. If a shrine priest releases her companion from service, she may gain a new one by performing a ceremony requiring 24 uninterrupted hours of meditation and contact with the spirit realm. This ceremony can also replace a spirit companion that has perished. 'Know Evil' A shrine priest has the powerful ability to detect evil within 100 feet as a free action at any time and under any circumstances baring death or unconsciousness. Even spells that hide alignment or protect from scrying cannot negate this. 'Zen' Starting at 2nd level, every weapon in the hands of a shrine priest is considered to be guided ''so long as they remain unarmored and in their natural form. 'Seal Evil' Starting at 3rd level, a shrine priest has the powerful ability to seal away an evil target. He can do this once per day at 3rd level and an additional time per day every 3 levels thereafter. In order to seal a target it must be evil in alignment, and the shrine priest must make a ranged touch attack for it to be successful. Undead and evil creatures who are at least 10 or more HD lower than the HD of the shrine priest have no save, and are immediately sealed away in white cherrywood in a similar way to a flesh to stone spell. This cannot be dispelled. Non-undead, evil creatures who are higher in HD than this are entitled to a save however. The DC for this save is 10 + 1/2 of the shrine priest's level + the shrine priest's wisdom modifier. Seal Evil is considered an extraordinary ability and thus is unaffected by spell resistance or other immunities. 'Create Talisman' Starting at 4th level, a shrine priest can draw out a paper talisman in a similar way to a scribed scroll by using one of their spells. This talisman can be applied to a creature with a touch attack. This talisman must be some kind of spell that weakens or otherwise debuffs an enemy. If successful this talisman cannot be removed for 1 hour per shrine priest level. The creature who this talisman is applied to remains under the effect of the talisman until it is removed, and thus, any spell written upon it. 'Defending Chant' Starting at 5th level, a shrine priest may chant a powerful defensive spell that applies his wisdom modifier to the AC of every selected creature within 100 feet. While maintaining this chant the shrine priest cannot take any other actions other than a move action. Creatures can only be affected by the same chant by one shrine priest at any given time. At 15th level, the effect of this chant is multiplied by 2. Beginning a chant is a standard action. 'Purify Spirit' Starting at 7th level, the shrine priest has the powerful ability to purify a target of curses and other non-physical ailments. This can even cause an undead creature to return to life if given enough time to do so (1 hour per HD of the undead creature.) Purifying a spirit is a full-round action and must be maintained for the required time. 'Spirit Hunt' Starting at 8th level, a shrine priest can seek out spirits unlike any other, this functions kind of like tracking. Though there is no way to tell if the spirit they are seeking is malevolent or benevolent unless they are within range for Know Evil. Sometimes a benevolent spirit can be found which grants powerful benefits to the shrine priest and his companions, though the opposite is also possible. Once the spirit is found, the shrine priest can force it to become corporeal for 1d6+2 turns. However only one spirit can be forced in this way at a time. 'Sacred Barrier' Starting at 10th level, a shrine priest gains Spell Resistance equal to 14 + his shrine priest level. 'Parry' At 11th level, if the shrine priest is wielding a single weapon with no off-hand weapon or shield, he may attempt to parry an incoming attack by making a reflex save vs the attack roll. He cannot parry more attacks in one full attack than he is able to make himself. 'Strengthening Chant' Starting at 13th level, a shrine priest may chant a powerful defensive spell that applies his wisdom modifier as a sacred bonus to the Attack Rolls of every selected creature within 100 feet. While maintaining this chant the shrine priest cannot take any other actions other than a move action. Creatures can only be affected by the same chant by one shrine priest at any given time. At 20th level, the effect of this chant is multiplied by 2. Beginning a chant is a standard action. 'Putrefy Spirit' At 14th level, a shrine priest can curse at will as a bestow curse spell. This, when used on an incorporeal creature enrages it, boosting it's power. Putrefied spirits sicken those they attack with their touch attacks barring a fortitude save. 'Chakra Adept' At 15th level, a shrine priest may select spells from the Martyr chakra list. 'Distracting Chant' Starting at 17th level, a shrine priest may chant a powerful distractive spell that applies his wisdom modifier as a sacred bonus to the DC of concentration checks of every selected creature within 100 feet. While maintaining this chant the shrine priest cannot take any other actions other than a move action. Creatures can only be affected by the same chant by one shrine priest at any given time. At 20th level, the effect of this chant is multiplied by 2. Beginning a chant is a standard action. 'Riposte' At 18th level, whenever the shrine priest parries an attack, he is granted an attack of opportunity. 'Sacred Chant' Starting at 19th level, a shrine priest may chant a powerful defensive spell that applies his wisdom modifier as a sacred bonus to the the all saves of every selected creature within 100 feet. While maintaining this chant the shrine priest cannot take any other actions other than a move action. Creatures can only be affected by the same chant by one shrine priest at any given time. At 20th level, the effect of this chant is multiplied by 2. Beginning a chant is a standard action. 'Enshrine''' At 20th level the bond between a shrine priest and the spiritual realm is so powerful that the very fabric between the prime material plane and the spiritual realm merge around him. This increases this threat range when deciding attacks of opportunity to 15 feet. And any evil creature within 15 feet of the shrine priest takes a -4 penalty on all saves. Also, incorporeal creatures are considered to be corporeal as long as they oppose the shrine priest and remain within 15 feet.